metwitterversefandomcom-20200213-history
Catagory:Athena Shepard
''"...I've gotten wise in my age, and tamed the threat of my rage..." Athena Shepard is the middle of all the "Shepards" Upon the Normandy SR-2. Being neither the youngest nor the oldest, however she has a very impressively reliable back ground. She does not have any Biotic powers, unlike her mother and late brother. She is the youngest of two children, born on the SSV Einstein to James and Hannah Shepard. She is a dedicated military advocate, and firm believer that there is always another way when face with great adversity where the common reaction is pure violence. She has a very low outlook on those whom steal, or feel entitled. She also openly detests any ideal of inequality not only in gender, but race. Childhood. Athena was born and lived her first few years on the SSV Einstein. She attended private military academies all through out space. All through her school years she was active and quite gifted in art classes. Being a very wide ranged and capable Second Soprano. She was part of every Drama presentation as well as Choir competitions. She was often invited to sing at events with the Alliance Symphony, at anything from sport events to more exclusive parties. She graduated as Valedictorian a year earlier then her peers from her fathers Alma Marter, Vanderton Military academy. Despite being a accepted Mensa member, graduating with exceptionally high marks, and being offered full scholarships to a plethora of well known universities, Athena Declined stating that a military life was the fate she would most prefer. During the year between her Graduation, and her enlistment she lived on her own on the Citadel. She worked two jobs, Secretary for C-sec executor, and hostess for the Asari consort. Athena filed her paper work to enlist a week in advance for her 18th birthday, and post dated the filing to the day before. Thus ensuring she was called First thing on her birthday to be enlisted. Military Career before Spectres Athena was immediately pulled from boot camp and placed under the Alliance military N7 special forces shortly after the first week of boot camp starting. She excelled at tasks before her, however had a vast and nearly insatiable knack for needing to perfect every possible scenario she was encountered with. Often Refusing to move on until the mission went Flawlessly. She resented and would not tolerate civilian casualties, as well losing a member of her squad. After the first few N7 missions she coined the code name of "Seraph", for being like a saving Angel on the battle field, with no team casualties and no innocent blood spilled. She worked closely with only N7 operations, choosing N7 operations over other positions to stay with N7 at all times. However, that changed when she refused a operation dossier, that was with her brother on silencing a small Batarian slaver ring. The mission ended disastrously, when the Intel was incorrect and what was supposed to be Small Batarian outpost was a Key Blood pack store house. Her brother Died in Surgery afterwards. She took the weight of his death personally, blaming herself. Which only brought on more guilt due to other missions she had refused, that had causalities as well. She Immediately took the next dossier, wishing to help save those who needed her most. She Joined the Normandy crew that day, and worked loyally under Captain Anderson, until she took over the Normandy after her induction to the Spectres. Personal life Athena is very protective and Active in her past and Current crews lives. Some even being Maternally protective over. She is Currently not romanticly engaged. Appearance and personality. http://i18.photobucket.com/albums/b115/OTFplacidangel/231_stream-1.jpg Eyes: Sapphire blue, Hair color: Pale blonde Hair type: Straight, and mid back length. She keeps within Military Regulations by keeping her hair in a braided bun, or tucked under her armor. Weight: 135 lbs Height: 5'5 Body type: Feminine Curvy Waist: 24 Hips:39 Bust: 38 Shoulders: 32 Piercings/Tattoos: Single Piercing both ears, No tattoos as of yet. Marks/ Scars: Birth Mark on outer left thigh, Aged Scar Sets on left shoulder across to below her right shoulder blade, Bullet wound on left mid-thigh and right waist just above hip. Alignment: Lawful Accent: None Like: Gun and armor maintenance, Nature, sparring, Fencing/sword combat, Confections, upgrades for Armor and weapons, xeno-studies, Clubs, and Socializing with her crew. Dislikes: Bars, Illium, Cerberus, Pineapple, Lawyers. Habits: Cleans or works out when bored or tense. Current She currently is the CO of, The Normandy class SR-7 Vigilance. Unlike the typical Normady's The Vigilance is not a frigit, but is a Large battle cruiser. It has Immense size and heavy Fire power, but is slower and more lumbering as well as easier to Detect then the others of the Normandy Class. The notable Crew that has been confirmed on the Ship is Dr Chakwas, and Lt Commander Vyrnnus Chellik of the Turian fleet as her XO. Trivia *Athena prefers her Assult rifle or sniper rifle. She rarely uses other weapons. *She is a Soldier Class Shepard, No biotics, all brutal strength. *She chose to save gunnery chief Ashley Williams, and while passive of it, she deeply regrets not being able to save Kiaden Alenko as well. *She has a level 35 Turian Sniper, and level 38 Human vanguard in Galaxy of Fantasy. Both of which, are male. *Her favorite flower is Hyacinth *Her armor is typcally' colored Black on black with gold piping or white on black with Red highlighting. *She openly dislikes Cerberus, However, she has great respect and faith in those of the Normandy SR-2's judgement to think for more then just humanity. *With nothing else to do, She will clean'.' *She has a Kawasii Visor, similar to the one worn by Garrus Vakarian. However hers was custom made for her with the latin phrase "''Memento Vivere. 'Memento mori." ''Engraved on it. After being brought back by Cerberus she purchased an exact copy. *Most played songs during Fire fight **"Collide" - Responders / Heat on the floor / Techno-pop **"Bring you down" - Taste of Acid / Wreath of Barbs / Alt. Rock - Industrial **"Move me(Break me, take me)" - Illuminate / Omega's Afterlife exclusive track / Trance-Electronica **" No One Here Gets Out Alive" - Gutterflash / The nuns are pregnant / Goth - Metal rock **" Candied metal " - Anti / Fuck off, as hard as you can. / Industrial *Latest extranet Activity **Download of Media album "Lick my gun." by Pulse **11 New emails, none Urgent, one Classified. One with 6 media Attachements from Sh3pard2biggestFAN@Cbmi.inu "Its me Charles Fairborne! We went to school together. Care for dinner? Let me know!" {Deleted}, One from Dherbirt@CitadelMusicrecordnings.com titled "Please reconsider my offer. We need your Talent." {Deleted}, Seven Emails from update@alliancenavy.military.gov. "Important mission details." { Read, printed, Archived}, One email from HShepard@Alliancemilitary.gov " Family reunion details." {Read}, one from UNKNOWN/Source not traceable title ENCODED. {opened, printed, deleted.} **Recent Extranet Search Summary: SEARCH: Geth Pulse Rifle upgrade SEARCH: Monique Lhuillier fall collection SEARCH: Kiadan Alenko/ Modified/ Kiadan Alenko Foundation. SEARCH: Purchase price of 2 tickets for Anti Live from Pluto *Athena is Traditionally Curvy, compared to modern day "Curvy" also known as Heroin-Chic. It is however rare she wears clothing that Flatters or fit this body type, prefering bulky Armor or Baggy clothes. *She did dance in the After life VIP lounge for Aria's birthday three years before Arch Angel's Arrival. *She is one of the few shepards that Did not lose anyone during the "suicide mission" that resulted in the desctruction of the Fetus reaper.